The subject matter disclosed herein relates to automation control system monitoring and alarms. Specifically, the current application relates to providing functionality described in certain standards (e.g., standards created by the International Society of Automation (ISA)) via a hosting device.
Certain systems, such automation control systems, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of control instructions in various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. Additionally, certain industrial control systems may include one or more graphical user interfaces that may be used to present details to an operator about the various devices present on the control system network. For example, a graphical user interface may present an operator with alerts that may contain alarm or diagnostic information about a device on the control system network.
Many standards are continually introduced to promote stability, predictability, and consistency across the automation control system. While these standards may present best practices across the automation control system, they oftentimes include grandfathering provisions that suggest that devices (e.g., sensors, pumps, valves, etc.) that cannot comply with other provisions in the standard are exempted and/or should be replaced. Unfortunately, replacing these devices may be burdensome, because of replacement time and costs. Further, exempting devices in a system where some of the devices are adhering to the standard may lead to unpredictability and confusion among system operators, because the compliant portions of the system may respond differently than non-compliant portions of the system. Accordingly, a system that removes these inconsistent behaviors is desirable.